


Pleas of A Saint

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: One offs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: "Listen to me, Listen.""Oikawa-""I adore you. Listen to me."A simple man, Oikawa, is in love.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Pleas of A Saint

**Author's Note:**

> this is a great ship

“ _ Please _ , Let me love you.” 

“I  _ can’t _ .”

“You  _ must.”  _

Does he not see? Oikawa wasn’t in the business of betting but even a man with not a penny to his name would put it all on the fact that Oikawa Tooru was hopelessly, mindlessly,  _ treacherously  _ in love. Oikawa loved like he lived—terribly. He cradles the fist between his palms, kissing softly along the knuckles, on his knees like a beggar. He was at his wit's end. It was torture, a sugary hell on earth; no different from the sweetest of saps poisonous to man. He sits, no  _ kneels,  _ at the feet of what one would call a mere man yet to Oikawa he was so much more. 

“What must I say? What must I do?” 

“The way you look at others... The way you've looked at my sister.” 

Is that all? Oikawa wanted to laugh. Wandering eyes, something he’d struggled with since he could appreciate the human form, but that was nothing. For him? For Lev, his beloved, he would go blind. Should Lev say the words, even utter the thought, Oikawa would remove the sight from his eyes, going against God's own will without a second thought. 

“I would happily never see again if it meant you slept soundly knowing I was yours and yours alone.” 

Oikawa looked up and stared. The man with the eyes are green as the leaves of an evergreen during winter, as magnificent as that of an emerald hand-picked from the queen’s finest necklaces; the man with tears that sparkled like glass as they fell, the rosy hue of his blush (or perhaps the red blistering of his anger, makes no difference to Oikawa, he loved it all) filling his face and highlighting the stray hairs of silver falling haphazardly around his head. The stained glass windows of the cathedral making the rainbow-colored light streaming through the windows shine down almost as if making a halo just for him, a bonafide angel for Oikawa to praise to the best of his abilities. Lev stared down at him, heartbroken. Oikawa swore he would never let that expression maim his features again, no matter what. 

“ _ You _ -”   
  


If Lev said jump, Oikawa would simply say high how. Perhaps he would grow wings in an instant (jumping is so simple, a man like Lev deserves to be above the cloud, above all the day to day drool) Should he say bark Oikawa would be little more and a common mutt on the side of the road, trotting around without cause. He’d do anything. 

“I’m a  _ saint,  _ my love. I’m not new to the feelings of wanton devotion for something I have no proof of ever caring about me and me alone. Let me love you.  _ Please _ ” 

“Oikawa, you don’t  _ love me.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “ _ You love the thought of me”

Who doesn’t love the thought of a being higher than themselves? Who doesn’t love the thought of love personified? Of beauty and grace; humor and malice; smiles and frowns; the best parts of anything— everything. Oikawa wasn’t crazy, he wasn’t anything other than in love. 

“Of course I do. Look at me. I love you. The thought, the image, the sound of your laugh. The way you stare as if looking at something yet nothing is around; the way you laugh so happily at the misfortune of the damned, yet are so kind to those under you. I'm a religious man by heart but my goddess, with her as my witness I rebuke her name in favor of yours.  _ Please—  _ let me be yours by name, by heart, by faith.”

_ “I don’t even know what you’re saying anymore!” _

_ “Just kiss me!”  _ So he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on twt @MrsHaiiba


End file.
